


Emmy who?

by taheguck



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emmys 2019, F/M, No plot whatsoever, One Shot, Pure Porn, Smut, That dress was hawt, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-04 13:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taheguck/pseuds/taheguck
Summary: Kit and Emilia end the night in the best way possible.(And yes, I know he is married, but this is just FICTION.)





	Emmy who?

**Author's Note:**

> How can you not be inspired to write smut after seeing Emilia in that dress????
> 
> This is my way of dealing with Emilia not winning an Emmy. Deal with it.
> 
> And yes, I know that Kit is happily married (which is great), but they’re just so cute together! AND ITS JUST FICTION, so no hate please.

Neither of them had won tonight, yet he couldn’t care any less about it at the moment.

They had just stumbled into her bedroom, too caught up in each other to care about whether or not they bumped into a thing or two.

She had so swiftly pulled his trousers down enough to pull his hard cock out, that he hardly had time to register her pushing him down to sit at the edge of the bed. She pulled the skirt of her dress up enough to sit down on his lap, where he could feel the heat of her pussy through her soaked panties.

One of his hands took hold of her hip, while the other disappeared beneath her hair, in order to grasp the back of her neck, to crash her soft lips down to his again. He relished the faint sweetness that remained after the drinks she had consumed at the after party.

As he got lost in her taste, he could feel her hands moving down between their bodies. Not wanting to miss the view, he parted from her lips, in order to look down between them. One of her hands slightly lifted her skirt further up, so he could see her other hand moving her soaked panties to the side. Her fingers softly caressing her pussy, slowly circling her clit, showing him just how wet she was for him.

He quickly got lost in the thought of wanting to taste her wet folds, teasing her clit with his tongue, before taking hold of her thighs as he feasted on the addictive taste of her soaked cunt, until she came with his name on her lips.

But before he could take hold of her hips, in order to flip her onto her back, she had taken hold of his cock, and placed the already leaking tip against her tight opening. 

Sensing her want to be in control, he simply placed his hands softly at her waist. Slowly caressing her bared skin on the sides with his thumbs, as she slowly sank down, taking him in inch by inch.

He watched as her tight pussy stretched wider in order to accommodate his girth, loving the small whimpers that escaped her lips now and then. He lifted his head up, to give her a soft kiss, and turned to whisper in her ear. Letting her know just how good she felt, and telling her of how he planned on giving her a proper fuck once she had become accustomed to his size. He could feel her cunt pulsate at his words, and her fingers tighten their hold on him.

When his cock was all the way in, she slowly began to roll her hips, moaning loudly as his pelvis rubbed against her sensitive clit. He slid his hands further up her sides, to tease her nipples with his thumbs, in order to distract himself from the want to take hold of her hips and thrust up into her. She leaned further into his touch, as she threw her head back, giving him the perfect opportunity to bury his face in her neck, kissing and softly nipping at just the right spots in order to make her lose herself in the moment.

As she began to pick up the pace, lifting herself up and down onto his hard cock, he felt her pussy pulsate, letting him know that she was already close to her first orgasm of the night. Knowing that her need to finish would soon overpower her want of control, he leaned back, letting her place her hands on his torso to hold herself up. As she continued to ride him, he took hold of her hips, fully enjoying the feel and view of her using his cock to pleasure herself. 

As she got closer to the edge, her moans and whimpers got louder as she frantically rode him, filling the room with the wet slapping sounds of her drenched pussy meeting his thighs. He felt her nails digging into him, not quite breaking the skin, but enough to let him know she would soon utter the words that let him take control. Words that he was desperate to hear, as he was close to losing the strength to hold back from thrusting into her.

He quickly looked her over, seeing her brows drawn together and her mouth parted, her soft tits bouncing with her every move, looking down at her wet cunt sliding up and down on his hard cock, just as she leaned down to taste his lips before leaning over to nibble at his earlobe and finally uttered the words “Kit, please”

As soon as she’d said the words, he flipped them over, and held her thighs spread wide as he began to thrust into her soaked cunt with a hard and fast pace. Wrapping his arm around her hips, he lifted her slightly, finding a spot within her that had her toes curling and eyes rolling back as she came with a shout of his name. 

Feeling her tight pussy pulsating around his cock nearly had him cumming, almost tempting him into finishing inside of her. But the thought of her possible disapproval of it, quickly worked to calm the worst of his excitement, making it possible for him to hold back his release.

He knew that she was on the pill, but they hadn’t talked about whether or not she would be okay with him finishing inside of her without protection, as it could heighten the possibility of an accidental pregnancy. He already knew that he wouldn’t want to cross a line that would make her uncomfortable or upset, so he chose to be on the safe side and would pull out when he was close to cumming.

As she was catching her breath, he gently removed her dress and pulled her panties down her legs, placing both beside the bed. He made quick work of removing his own clothes, before rejoining her on the bed.

She gave him a small smile, as he leaned down to kiss her. The feeling of her soft lips moving against his own and the sound of a soft sigh escaping her lips was enough to get his pulse up again. He gently bit her lower lip, as he pulled her as close as possible by the hip, causing one of her thighs to lift up around his hip. The heat radiating from between her legs made him more than ready to make sure there was no doubt to him keeping his promise of properly fucking her.

Taking a last swipe of the tongue, he pulled away from her, in order to flip her onto her stomach. She immediately got up on her hands and knees, making sure to wiggle her ass a bit for him. He moved up behind her, teasing her pussy by sliding the tip of his cock against her entrance and up against her clit. He repeated this a couple of times, before she started to lose her patience, trying to move back against him in the hope of making him enter her. 

He got a thrill out of knowing just how badly she wanted him, and was enjoying the whimpers and sighs she was making. Just as she was about to turn her head, in order to beg him to fill her, he thrust all the way in, with one sudden thrust. She let out a small yelp of surprise, but was quick to respond to his movement by moving her hips back and forth. Seeing her fucking herself was enough for him to fasten his pace. He had a firm grip on her hips, as he started to fuck her harder, making the bed hit the wall repeatedly. She was moaning loudly, repeating the word ‘yes’ over and over, as he leaned slightly forward to pull her back by her hair, while the other hand stayed at her hip. He could feel the tightening of her pussy to his action, making him know just how much she liked it. Before long, she told him that she was close. He pulled her up, so she was leaning up against him, as he turned her head to swallow her moans. He could feel her pussy starting to clench his cock, as her climax hit her. Knowing that he wasn’t going to last long with her pussy pulsating around his cock, he let her lean down on the bed, with her ass still in the air. Her hands were clenching the sheets above her head, as he took hold of her hips to fuck her through her orgasm, as long as he could. After a few thrusts he knew he was close,

“Fuck, Clarke, you’re gonna make me cum!”

“Gods, don’t stop!”

“Em, I’m gonna...”

Before he could finish the sentence, she had lifted her feet up around the back of his legs. Effectively holding him in place. He halted, desperate to keep from cumming inside of her, but knew it would be impossible with the way her tight pussy was practically milking him. He was about yell out that he couldn’t hold it back, when she turned her head towards him, with her teeth biting into her full lower lip, before she said something that he had only ever dreamed of hearing from her.

“Cum in me”

Ironically, hearing those words from her gave him the ability to keep thrusting into her. Leaning forward he buried his face in her neck, as he made sure he’d heard her correctly.

“You want me to fill you up? Cum in your tight little pussy?”

She let out a moan, before answering ‘yes’

He took hold of her hip, before giving a couple of hard thrusts, feeling the tightening of his balls, as he let several spurts of cum hit her womb, as he moaned out her name.

As his breathing evened out, he gently lifted himself off of her, slowly pulling out. She turned her head with a twinkle in her eye, letting him know that she was up to something. She gave him a teasing smile, as she slowly lifted her ass in the air, spreading her legs a bit. Her intentions clear as day, as his eyes immediately went between her legs, where he saw her display of his cum slowly making its way out of her, as she used her fingers to scoop it back up, while telling him just how good it felt to have his cum inside of her. 

He managed to watch her little display of his cum covering her pussy for about 30 seconds, before reaching out to flip her over and lifting her up against him. Promising to be VERY thorough in helping with getting her cleaned up, while carrying her into the bathroom.


End file.
